


a flower a day keeps the bad things away

by rosesteaandklance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Pidge is basically me in this, Soft keith, a lil angst, background shallura - Freeform, but not flower shop au I'm sorry, just a smidgen though, keith likes flower language, klance, mostly Keith POV but I write lance better so who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesteaandklance/pseuds/rosesteaandklance
Summary: Keith is finally going to his dream high school: The Garrison. Everyday, he buys a new flower, each with a different meaning to help him through the day. Flowers become a lot more though when he meets a certain boy. This is the story of Keith and Lance, told through flowers.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myself/gifts), [(aka it's therapy for me lol)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%28aka+it%27s+therapy+for+me+lol%29).



> ahhh! I was about to abandon this idea but I found time to write on the bus this morning. This will be a multi chapter fic so I hope you'll be along for the ride! I should have weekly updates on this one ;p. As always, constructive criticism and kudos are always appreciated!!

PROLOUGE

white heather- symbolizes protection

There was no doubt in his mind- Keith was nervous. Today was his first day at the Garrison, the top school in the country for gifted high schoolers. Famous for its top-notch education, abundant funding, and low acceptance rate, it practically guarantees acceptance into any college, and provides millions of job opportunities.

Students from the Garrison are polished, hard-working, excellent leaders and as intelligent as they come. It has been Keith's dream school for as long as he can remember. Keith knew he was a good student, but he also knew that there were far better- and far richer kids who would certainly get in before him. 

So when he received his acceptance letter AND financial aid that paid most of his tuition and boarding fees, it felt like the best dream he ever had, except it, of course, was real. It was worth all the hardships in his life, and yeah, he’d have to get a part time job or two, but he was going to his dream school!

But now, that dream feels a lot more like reality, and all of the anxiety that he’s been blocking out for months is finally getting to him.

He fiddles with the flower he picked up from the florist across the street from the Garrison. Keith has been obsessed with flowers since he was very little. His mother was a floral designer. She made bouquets for people, and was famous for the subtle meanings behind her flowers. 

When she died, she left Keith a small handwritten journal, full of lists of flowers and their meanings. He carried it with him, wherever he went and wherever he lived, so he would always have a little piece of his mom with him. He studied the book religiously, and just like his mother, has a passion for the complex beauty of flower language. 

He buys a different flower every day- something to help him through, to provide comfort when he needs it. Today, he carries a white heather, a symbol of protection, which will hopefully do its job. He slides the flower into his worn binder and clutching it tightly to his chest, walks into the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keith's been having a pretty okay first day. Sure, the food isn't that great, and his first period teacher seems like he'll be a pain in the ass, but at least he's making it through. 

But now is the moment that could completely ruin his day, week, month and year- the placement test. Here, Mr. Iverson determines whether you will be in Class A or Class B. Class A is where all of the most successful and well-known people end up. They're legends. Class B...well, Keith doesn't even want to think about that. It's hard to get into the school, but everyone knows the real struggle is getting into the right class. 

He sits in one of the waiting chairs, fiddling his flower in silence. He mentally reviews everything he's studied in his head. That is, until someone taps him on the shoulder. 

He turns around sharply, irritated, but his face immediately softens when he sees the hurt look on the face of the boy who tapped him.

He feels his cheeks immediately flush, and tries to compose himself….but, damn. Standing in front of him is one of the hottest guys he's ever seen. 

He's Latino, with smooth skin, fluffy brown hair and long, long legs. The confused expression on his face makes his perfect eyebrows and cute nose scrunch up, in the most adorable way. 

“Sorry I was just trying to study. Didn't mean to be rude,” he mumbles under his breath quietly, embarrassed. He laughs and god, it sounds like the angels singing.  
“No problem. I know how important this test is.” He says. He holds out his hand and Keith stares at it for a few seconds, before the cute boy teasingly shakes his head before and grabs his hand and shaking it firmly. “Lance McClain,” he says smiling. 

Keith gains his composure. “Keith Kogane,” he says, still relishing in the warmth Lance’s hand left behind.  
The heavy metal door of the testing room swings open, and a loud voice screams “McClain!” “Well I guess it's my turn!” Lance says, chipper as ever. “Oh uh, good luck.” Keith says quickly. “Thanks! You too.” He says as he leaves the room.

Keith blushes again, before snapping out of it and mentally reviewing again. He can't let this boy, even hot as he is, ruin his chances to get into Class A.

It feels like mere seconds, though it must have been more before Iverson is calling his name. "Kogane, Kogane!" he shouts, scaring three students closest to him. He quickly springs up, and follows Iverson through a set of harsh gray metal doors.

Iverson gives him a written test, sets a timer for 30 minutes, and walks out of the room with flourish, leaving Keith with nothing but a pen, some paper and whatever knowledge he has in his head. 

The test is hard, more so than the entrance exam, but Keith focuses, and ends up feeling pretty good about the test. He finishes ten minutes early so he sits over checking his work until Iverson stomps back into the room. 

He snatches the test from his desk and inspects it quickly, giving him a sharp nod and ushering him out of the room. 

The next day, the day they find out their results, Keith almost passes out. On top of the Class A list is his name, in bold writing, marking him as the best in his class. Keith knows he’s smart- how else could he have gotten into the Garrison on scholarship. But he wasn't expecting this.

He looks around to mutters of “who the hell is kogane.” He immediately feels anxiety bubbling in his chest and knows he has to get out of there. But first, he has to check one more name  
He scans the two lists until he finds, ugh McClain. His name is at the top of the list, but in Class B. “That sucks,” he says as he slips the flower out of his binder and pushes through the crowds to get back to his dorm.

On his way, he brushes past a boy who he quickly recognizes. “Lance!” He says smiling. But Lance just pushes past him, scowl on his face.

He sighs and continues walking to his dorm. So much for new friends. 

It's not until he reaches the door that he realizes his flower is gone.


	2. Palm Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's now senior year, and troublemaker (not really) Keith has to mentor a freshman in order to keep his scholarship. But when he and his mentee, Pidge, one of Lance's best friends, become fast friends, what will that mean for Lance and Keith?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! I know I said I'd update weekly but I felt inspired :p  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, I love Pidge and I'm stoked to write about her. (Also for those who headcanon non binary Pidge, I do too a little, but right now I'm just going with her canon gender. Feel free to replace pronouns in your head though!!)

CHAPTER 1  
Palm Leaves-victory 

senior year 

“Hold on Kogane! I need to talk to you!”  
Keith scowled and reluctantly walked back into the classroom he was so close from leaving, dammit, and stood in front of Iverson, arms crossed.

“Kogane, you know as well as I do that your grades are the only thing saving you here. Your discipline problems keep getting worse and the school board won't stand for it much longer.”

Keith blinks his eyes slowly twice and beckons for him to continue.

“The fact is, you're on scholarship here and they're going to take it away unless we do something.”

Keith really did not like the sound of where this was going.

“Now you know I don't like you, Kogane. But I can't deny you have the potential and the drive, which is why you're still here. I'm not letting you get kicked out.”

“So what do I do, sir” Keith says, face devoid of emotion.

“I'm glad you asked. The school has started a program for student mentoring. They want seniors to be role models for younger students, you know mold them into good students. You're one of the best students we’ve got, despite your….problems.”

Mr. Iverson stood there, expecting him to try to get out of it. But Keith just nodded.  
“When do I start?”

“Tomorrow. They've assigned you to a freshman. Her name is Katie Holt. Little squirt of a girl but top of her class. Here’s her contact information.”

Iverson hands Keith a piece of paper.

“Can I leave?”

He nods. “You better watch yourself,  
Kogane.

Keith leaves the room and walks back to his dorm. No one talks to him and everyone moves out of the way for him.

It's nice in a way to be the loner because everyone will leave you be, but at the same time, Keith wishes that he had friends here. His only friends, really, are Shiro and Allura from the flower shop, and they're older than him, and out of high school and college.

He opens the door to his single person room.

He’s not sure what to think about this whole mentoring think, but contrary to what every believes, Keith doesn't mind mentoring a kid. Of course, he won't tell anyone. If they want to believe he's really that bad then that's more power to him.  
His last thought before flops onto his bed for an unplanned nap is “I hope she's not annoying.”

XXXXXXXXX

The next day, Keith walks into the library, but can't find this “Katie” anywhere. He pulls out his phone and texts the number on the paper Iverson gave him.

kogane: hi, I'm Keith. I'm your mentor. I'm in the library but I can't find you.

A few minutes pass. Nothing.

Keith is about to walk out the door, when he hears faint arguing behind a bookshelf.  
He peeks behind it to see what's going on.

“Give it back, you fucker!” a girl who can't be 5 ft yet shouts at a tall boy holding a journal over his head. 

He laughs and holds it even higher. “No way, nerd. I can't wait to read all about-”, he flips open the journal “cryptids?!” he laughs even harder. “Oh my god, you really are a nerd.”

Frustrated tears pool in the girl’s eyes as she reaches for the book. Keith wants to punch the boy. This girl must be a freshman, and Keith hates bullies, especially ones who pick on younger kids.

He lets his presence be known. “Is there a problem” he says, his tone icey and sharp.

The boy’s eyes widen and he throws the book onto a random table. 

“Fuck you, Kogane.” He says. Keith laughs as the boy walks out of the room.

The girl comes up to him, journal held tightly to her chest. Now that he's closer to her, he sees that she has choppy, short caramel hair and big, brown eyes framed by huge glasses. From behind, you could easily mistake her for a boy with her baggy clothes and slim figure. He could see why people would stereotype her as a nerd, but she seemed to him like the type that wouldn't mind it.

“Hey. Uh thanks for stopping him back there. He's been bothering me ever since I got here."

“Freshman?” He asks.  
“Yeah” she says sighing. 

“It was uh no problem. By any chance, do you know a Katie Holt?”

“Yeah” she says, taken back,“I AM Katie Holt. But call me Pidge. I haven't been called Katie in years. That stupid school wouldn't change my name on the records” She says.

"Ok. So Pidge, in case you haven't gusssed already, I'm your mentor."

"...I figured."

“So I know I'm supposed to be "teaching" you or whatever, but like first I think we should get to know each other.”

“Ok..?”

“So….you like cryptids?"

And that is how Keith Kogane bonded with his mentee. Over cryptids, for god's sake. But Keith knew that there was a friendship in the making here, and he knew he was gonna protect that little freshman girl as long as he was here. She was adorable, in the little sister kind of way, and he was drawn to her spunky personality. There are some people that just click, and that was true for the two of them.

“So Keith…” she says quizzically, tilting her head, “how long have you known you were gay?”

“W-what. But I didn't tell you!”

She smirked. "There's a reason I'm called smart."

This girl might be awesome, but she might also be the death of him.

Before they leave their session, Keith hands Pidge a palm leaf.

“For victory,” He says, “that's what it means in flower language anyway.”  
She smiles. “Thanks, Keith.”

XXXXXXXX

“YOU WHAT?!” Lance says. He can't believe this. Pidge, his darling best friend, inviting his RIVAL to one of their weekly movie nights.

She rolls her eyes. “I like him. He's cool. He comes to movie night.”

“But Keith is- my rival!” He says.

“Yeah right,” she says, “I doubt he even knows who you are.”

“I despise that.” Lance says huffing.  
Hunk, Lance and Pidge’s other best friend laughs.

“It's okay, buddy.” He says.

Lance groans and shoves another forkful of pasta into his mouth. It's lunch time right now, and Lance, Hunk and Pidge were permitted to leave campus. Pidge, ever the bossy one, decided they were getting Italian, or death would be upon all of them.

For such a tiny girl, she can really be scary.

“Deal with it, Lance,” she says, but he can tell she's just teasing. Her voice softens. “Keith has been an awesome friend so far, and well, he doesn't seem to get out much. Just give him a chance.”

“Fine, Pidgeon.” He mumbles. He may hate Keith, but if his little sister/friend really likes him, well...he supposes he can tough it out.

“Oh, and Lance?” Pidge says.  
Lance turns to her and a big glob of sauce flies into his hair.

“My hair!,” he screams, “You’ll die for this gremlin!”

Soon, a food war commences. Hunk sits there and shakes his head. His best friends are two giant dorks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello rant of the week (yes I know I ranted a few days ago shh)  
> So my parents won't let me go to my musical theatre class tonight for no. reason. They hate my studio, the only reason I'm still there is because I love it. So that's rough :/ ok I'm done now bye, beautiful people!


	3. Lisianthus (or movie night, part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith stops into shiro + allura's shop and he goes to movie night to meet Pidge's friends.

Keith walks up the familiar cobbled path to Altea Flowers, the flower shop where he met his first two real friends. Keith is a regular here, and has been the shop’s most reliable customer for three years, since the first day he starting attending the Garrison. 

Altea is probably the cutest shop he’s seen ever. Seriously, it’s pinterest worthy. It’s a small shop, painted sky blue, with bright white borders on its many windows. It’s true that it’s small in size, but its presence is as large as can be. All their displays are filled with lush flowers, different every week, though each arrangement as magnificent as the last. A cute, hand painted sign that says Altea Flowers is nailed above the door. It has little carvings of flowers engraved in it, carved by Allura’s eccentric, but sweet uncle, Coran. 

Keith loves walking into the shop. It’s like walking into a new world.

As he walks in, the usual cheery silver bells chimes. He smiles as he sees Allura and Shiro tending to the pink roses, their arms deep in soil. Shiro pecks Allura’s cheek quickly, and turns to see who it is.

“Oh, it’s you, Keith! What a surprise!” he says, voice sprinkled with sarcasm. “Oh yeah, it’s not like I come here every day.” Shiro chuckles, and pulls Keith into a hug. This has been their routine for two years now, when Keith became comfortable around Shiro and Allura.

“Keith!” Allura says, pulling Keith into yet another hug and kissing him on the cheek sisterly, “What do you need today?”

“Well..” he says, “I’m going a movie night.”

“You.” Allura says. “You. are. Going. To. a. Movie. Night.”  
“Yeah,” he shrugs sheepishly, “I made a friend. I’m mentoring her. Name’s Pidge.”

Allura flings herself onto Keith. “Keith, this is wonderful! You’re making friends!”

He blushes, and tries to push Allura off of him, but she has a death grip.

“Our little Keithy is growing up.” Shiro smirks. Keith punches Shiro on the shoulder, but he has a small grin on his face.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” He says.

Allura finally lets go of him and rustles around in her bouquets, trying to find him a good flower to bring.

“Aha!” she says, handing Keith her prize, “Lisaninus.”

“For charisma,” he says. “Thanks ‘Lura!”

She smiles. Keith moves to the counter to pay, but Shiro gently pushes him back. “On the house,” he says, “We’re proud of you, Keith.”

He sighs, but grins brightly. “Thanks! You guys are best.”

“We know,” Allura says, “Now go have fun.” “We expect to meet her if she sticks around,” Shiro adds.

“I’m pretty sure she will,” he says, and exits the shop, flower in hand.

XXXXXXX 

Keith walks back to the Garrison, headphones in and phone in hand. He wants to get to Pidge’s dorm as soon as possible so that he doesn't miss out on the movie.

Apparently, Pidge has invited two other friends along with them. This was NOT the plan and Keith was upset at first. Pidge assured him they were both great people. 

“Annoying dorks, but my best friends.” were her exact words, but Keith was still apprehensive. He didn't exactly do well in new situations, with new people. And he actually cared about making a good impression on Pidge’s friends.

He sighed as he reached Pidge’s dorm. He checked his phone once more to make sure he had the right one. 129. Yep.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Almost immediately, it swung open. All Keith saw was a flash of green before he fell to the ground, stuck beneath a warm object, a person?

His thoughts were confirmed when Pidge leaped off of him. 

“Hi Pidge,” he said laughing, handing her the glasses that fell off her face in the process of jumping on him. 

She kicked him in the knee as he ruffled her hair. There's the Pidge he knows.

“Ok loser so I need you to meet my other loser friends. They're in the kitchen.”

“Ok..” he said as Pidge pulled him along to the kitchen.

There, he saw a large boy with a green bandana tied around his head and a warm smile on his face. There was also another boy, lanky and tall, though he hadn't turned around to greet them yet.

“I'm Hunk. It's great to meet you” says the friendly guy. He holds out his hand for a high five and Keith slaps it, feeling a bit awkward, but welcomed. 

“Nice to meet you too. I'm Keith.”

Pidge groans and slaps the tall boy on the back of the neck. 

“Lance. Say hi to Keith.” She says through her teeth, and smile on her face but her eyes warning.

The boy sighs and turns around.

“Lance. You should know me already.”

Oh. Oh no.


	4. Movie Night (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night is a thing, they watch Harry Potter because I'm trash.  
> TRIGGER WARNING: THE OLD ONES (aka not pidge) DRINK. IT IS UNDERAGE.

Chapter 4

It takes him a minute to realize it, but Keith definitely knows him and oh god, this is not good, at all. 

His cheeks turn red for a split second, but he quickly composes himself and puts back on his “I'm bored and too cool for this situation” face. 

“Yeah, sorry...who are you?” He says with the tilt of his head. He thinks that maybe if they have a fresh start, they can be friends. He really doesn't want to let Pidge down. 

And besides, he's still cute- in fact, even cuter than freshman year. His long have gotten impossibly longer. Even though he's just a little taller than Keith, that boy is all legs. His face has matured and his lips are somehow even plumper, and oh, Keith should stop thinking about him right now before he gets flustered.

“W-what?!” Lance sputters. “Excuse me? You know we’ve met.”

“Sorry, I don't remember you. Are you in the engineering program?”

He widens his eyes in disbelief. “Um no, I'm in arts department! Same as you! You know we’re like rivals. Your writing and my drawing are like, the best in the school!”

Yeah, maybe this friend thing is gonna be a little harder than he thought. It is true that Keith knows Lance not only for his cuteness (ugh), but also his amazing art. He's good at freehand drawing and exceptional at watercolors. Keith knows that his writing and Lance’s art are notorious in the arts department, and compete for the top grades.

“Are we?” He says, “I wasn't aware.”

Hunk coughs uncomfortably, breaking Keith and Lance’s intense stare off. 

Pidge, who rarely shows any form of vulnerability looks at the ground with an expression on her face that is part discomfort, and part hurt, but for only a split second. Pidge doesn't show weakness and Keith knows he wasn't supposed to see that. Still, it makes him realize how much she actually cares about this working out. He notices Lance look over at her too, and his expression immediately shifts from anger to guilt. 

“Well, uh, I’m sure I can put this rivalry behind me. But you better watch it, mullet.” He says with a side glance at Keith, with a “go with it” urge in his eyes.

Keith plays along. “Yeah whatever.” He says.

Pidge brightens and it's like everyone collectively lets out a breathe.

“Great!” Hunk says a bit awkwardly, but clearly happy that the tension has mostly dispelled, “Now that we all know each other, let's get the movie on.”

“Did you make the stuff?” Lance asks.

“You know it,” Hunk says with a smirk.

Keith looks at Pidge with a confused look on his face. 

“Oh yeah, “the stuff” is a concoction Hunk makes for movie night. He's a really awesome chef.”

Hunk shrugs with a smile. 

“Eh, it's not that good. Just melted butter, pretzels and homemade chocolate sauce on popcorn”

“Dude, it's THE BEST.” Lance says.

“Ok, ok. It's pretty good.” Hunk holds up his hands in surrender. 

“Ok, stop flirting you nerds. I want to watch the movie.”

Keith steps back in surprise. Lance and Hunk? Are they really a thing? He guesses that makes sense, but it still leaves a pit of emptiness in his stomach. He has to admit, he's slightly, ok fine, he's pretty disappointed. 

“Lance and Hunk, really?” Keith whispers to Pidge.

Pidge snickers and shakes her head.

“‘No, they're not dating. Hunk totally has a crush on Shay, from earth science. I only tease them because they're very secure in their friendship. It wouldn't work anyway. Hunk’s straight.”

“And Lance?” Keith asks before immediately regretting that he did.

Pidge smirks and stares at him for a moment, silent.

“He's bi. Very bi. And very single.”

She walks into the living room, leaving a very flustered Keith standing in the doorway.

\----------

Pidge plops down on the couch and Hunk gets the TV ready. Lance is stretched out like a cat on the adjourning couch, already munching on popcorn. Keith...Keith sits next to pidge, his mind racing. Lance is bi. Lance is bi. Lance is bi.

Yeah, Keith is hopeless.

“Alright guys,” Hunk says, sliding a DVD into its slot, “Harry Potter marathon.”

Pidge cheers and Lance high fives her from across the couch.

Hunk presses play and the movie starts. Pidge steals the popcorn bowl.

 

XXXXXXX

They're half way through Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and suddenly, everyone’s drinking- well except for Pidge, who's tried it but doesn't like the loss of control and is also “a tiny Pidgeon, what would your brother say young lady?” Yes, they're underage but they're also high school seniors, what do you expect? 

Hunk is bubbly and bright and keeps telling Pidge how much he loves her. “....and youre so smart and small...you're my little sister!” She scoffing and pushing him away, but secretly, she's happy about it. She loves Hunk just as much.

And god, Keith and Lance. They're both clingy drunk. And since Pidge and Hunk are occupied, Lance has somehow managed to worm his legs onto Keith’s lap, his face burrowed in his shoulder. 

“Lanceeeee. Lance! You have pretty eyes, you know that?”

“W-well yours are prettier, like almost purple. And I want to run my hands through your hair ughhhh”

Pidge watches on with a glint in her eye. Now this was to be expected of course. Both of her friends are oblivious. She just can't wait to see what happens in the morning.

They fall asleep on the hard floor and Pidge quickly throws blankets over them before going into her room.

“Goodnight, losers.”

Keith snores as Lance clings to him tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a really long time, I haven't been in the best mental state, but I promise I'll make up for it!! Hope you enjoyed :p

**Author's Note:**

> hello can we do weekly rant? Let me know in the comments but here's one right now about school: ugh honestly I hate high school it's so much stress and pressure. I'm severely anemic which means I'm always tired no matter how much sleep I get (due to lack of iron) so that kinda sucks and it doesn't help that i have to wake up at 5:50 AM for school. But anyway, that's it rant over :/ hope you enjoyed chapter 1!


End file.
